Deathlok (Michael Peterson)
Michael "Mike" Peterson is a character who appears in the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "Pilot", "The Bridge", "The Magical Place", "T.R.A.C.K.S.", "End of the Beginning", "Nothing Personal", "Ragtag", "Beginning of the End", "Afterlife", "The Frenemy of My Enemy", and "The Dirty Half Dozen". He is the second person to bear the mantle of Deathlok. History In the pilot episode, Mike is seeking work after being laid off from his job. He is concerned with how he will provide for his son, Ace. After having subjected himself to the Centipede Project, an organization for the furthering of the Extremis serum, he is given an implant on his arm that provides him with extreme strength. An explosion occurs in a nearby building while Mike is spending time with his son. He uses his power to rescue a woman, leaping from the sixth floor to the street below. As he becomes angrier, his blood becomes more unstable. This would cause him to explode like the man who caused the earlier explosion in the lab. He becomes irate and kidnaps Skye to save her from the "men in suits". He takes her to the train station where Agent Grant Ward shoots him with the Night-Night Gun designed by Fitz-Simmons. Mike is saved just before he explodes. He appears again in "The Bridge", where he is brought in as back-up for Coulson's team, as they fight against some of the Centipede Project's other test subjects who are even more powered with more centipede implants. He still has his strength as a result of the dendrotoxin, which kept him from exploding. While he was training at a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, he did not visit his son because he regretted the way he acted at the train station, the last time his son saw him. Raina, a recruiting member for the Centipede Project, kidnaps Ace and sets up a trade-off with Mike between the boy and Coulson. After the rendevous on a bridge, Mike leaves Ace in safety with Skye and charges at Raina and the enemy super-soldiers. Some equipment on the bridge explodes and kills Mike Peterson in its blast. At the end of "The Magical Place", it is revealed that Mike survived the blast. He awakens in an empty room. One of his legs has been amputated and one of his eyes has been replaced by one of the kill switch eyes that Akela Amador had. In "T.R.A.C.K.S.", Mike became known as Deathlok. "End of the Beginning", "Nothing Personal", "Ragtag", In"Beginning of the End", Deathlok defeats John Garrett. Gallery J. August Richards as Mike Peterson.jpg Phil and Mike AoS.jpg 364687532.jpeg 1962666 838522239497683 1453494669 n.jpg 1012877 838522242831016 1497576334 n.jpg 10013756 838522249497682 2116947611 n.jpg 1962679 838522246164349 968010556 n.jpg Deathlok Concept Art.jpg Aos s1e16.png|Deathlok's glowing red eye Agentsofshieldstephaniehans.jpg Deathlok 2.0.jpg Category:Males Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:African American characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Articles needing improvement Category:Live-action villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Live-action characters Category:Spies Category:Agents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents